Lucky Me, Lucky You
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie Couple - Beredar rumor bahwa siapapun yang bercinta dengan Kim Mingyu akan mendapat keberuntungan. Sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, Wonwoo tentu ingin membuktikan kebenaran rumor tersebut. Meski sebenarnya ada maksud lain yang Wonwoo sembunyikan. (BoyXBoy) (Yaoi) (Crossdressing)


Yang suka baca manga yaoi mungkin tahu cerita ini diambil dari mana. Gara-gara bacanya sambil mewek jadi pengen nulis versi ff nya... Asal kalian tahu, mulai ngetik ini pukul 3:23 pagi. Damn~

* * *

 **Jeon Wonwoo** jatuh cinta pada Kim Mingyu sejak pertama mereka bertemu tapi tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya, karena sepanjang sejarah Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu, dia hanya berhubungan dengan wanita. Wonwoo harus puas menjadi sahabat Mingyu jika ingin terus bersamanya, hingga sebuah rumor gila mulai beredar.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah rumor aneh yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru kampus. Wonwoo yakin salah satu mantan kekasih Mingyu yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa siapapun yang tidur dengan Kim Mingyu akan mendapat keberuntungan. Hampir semua orang mempercayai rumor tersebut karena kekasih Mingyu satu-persatu meninggalkannya setelah mengalami nasib baik.

"Apa keberuntunganmu juga berpengaruh pada pria?"

Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada santai saat mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman. Setelah rumor itu menyebar, banyak wanita tak bertanggung jawab mendekati Mingyu hanya untuk memanfaatkannya. Sedangkan para lelaki memusuhi Mingyu dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan mengerikan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak kita coba saja?"

Wonwoo ingin mempercayai bahwa niatnya murni ingin mendapatkan keberuntungan dari Mingyu setelah ayahnya bangkrut, tapi sepertinya perasaan Wonwoo lebih kuat dari apapun. Karena saat tubuhnya menindih Mingyu, membiarkan kelelakian Mingyu yang keras menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, air mata terus membasahi pipi Wonwoo tanpa bisa dibendung.

"Wonwoo, kenapa kau mengikat tangan dan menutup mataku?"

"Jangan panggil namaku, bayangkan saja wanita cantik yang kau temui di kampus."

Hampir lima tahun setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir dengan Kim Mingyu. Pria tinggi dengan wajah rupawan serta senyum memesona ini adalah pria yang pekerjaannya akan diambil alih oleh Wonwoo dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Tidak ada sapaan canggung, Mingyu masih seperti terakhir kali Wonwoo lihat, ramah dan baik hati.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Mingyu saat mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk ke kantor.

"Kau tidak berubah Mingyu."

"Tapi kau banyak berubah." Mingyu berkata sopan sebelum melanjutkan, "Baru lima tahun kenapa sudah banyak keriput?"

Refleks Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu dengan tas jinjing yang berada di genggamannya. Menimbulkan gelak tawa dari beberapa pegawai yang melihat calon mantan bos serta calon bos baru mereka bergurau.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan gaun pengantin yang akan diperagakan besok?" Tanya Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu, ia tidak ingin terlalu emosional jadi Wonwoo berusaha keras tetap menjaga hubungan mereka sebatas profesionalisme ketika di kantor.

"Semua sudah siap."

Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo setelah memperkenalkannya kepada penanggung jawab perusahaan, atau lebih tepatnya anak pemilik perusahaan _wedding organizer_ yang akan menjadi tempatnya bekerja _._ Seorang wanita akhir tigapuluhan yang tengah mengandung anak pertama di periode terakhir.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Kudengar kau dan Mingyu dulu satu universitas?"

"Ah ya." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Dia sangat handal bukan, dalam menangani seorang pelanggan. Dia bisa merayu tamu hingga menandatangani kontrak."

"Mingyu memang sangat ahli dalam urusan wanita, kalian tidak tahu berapa jumlah kekasih yang ia miliki saat masih duduk di bangku kuliah dulu." Ucap Wonwoo penuh canda yang segera dibalas tawa renyah oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Membicarakanku saat aku tidak ada Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Tapi aku berbicara tentang kenyataan." Wonwoo tidak mau mengalah.

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju." Mingyu mendelik ringan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menraktirmu makan malam jadi tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

Setelah pulang kerja, Wonwoo dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama sambil ditemani minuman keras. Awalnya hanya sebagai pendamping makanan, tapi ketika Wonwoo mendapati cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis Mingyu, kendali dirinya sirna dalam hitungan detik.

Bayangan seorang wanita memiliki Mingyu seutuhnya, menanti Mingyu pulang di rumah mereka membuat jantung Wonwoo sakit. Tentu saja, pria seperti Kim Mingyu tidak mungkin masih sendiri. Dia orang yang luar biasa, baik hati dan ramah. Siapa pun akan terpesona, jadi hal yang wajar jika dia sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

Suara Mingyu samar-samar menyadarkan Wonwoo. Keduanya tengah berjalan dengan susah payah karena Wonwoo hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri hingga membuat Mingyu harus memapahnya. Wonwoo mual, pusing dan bingung. Berdekatan dengan Mingyu membuat suhu tubuhnya meninggi, darahnya bergejolak, ingin memeluk Mingyu dan tidak melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku pusing, bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar di dekat sini?" Wonwoo mengerahkan semua usahanya untuk menyembunyikan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Meskipun begitu, di sini hanya ada hotel."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Wonwoo ingat sebelum akhirnya mendapati tubuhnya mendarat ringan di sebuah ranjang. Mingyu duduk di samping Wonwoo, mengamatinya dengan wajah tak terbaca. Tak lama kemudian tangan Mingyu terulur menarik dasi yang melingkar longgar di leher Wonwoo, melepaskannya dengan perlahan. Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya terbakar dan jarinya mulai melepas kancing kemeja yang masih terbalut mantel dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku pulang, beristirahatlah."

Ucapan Mingyu menggema dalam kesunyian, meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Wonwoo merasa getir, tenggorokannya tercekat, air mata menggenang di ujung matanya. Tentu saja Mingyu akan meninggalkanya, seorang istri cantik jelita tengah menantinya di rumah.

"Apa yang kuharapkan?"

Wonwoo tertawa parau, menarik mantelnya semakin kuat untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Cintanya tidak memiliki harapan lagi, sudah saatnya Wonwoo berhenti. Tidak, seharusnya Wonwoo berhenti sejak dia meninggalkan Mingyu di kamar hotel lima tahun lalu. Saat Wonwoo memutuskan kabur dari Mingyu ketika ia tengah mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Brengsek!"

Hari berikutnya saat bertemu Mingyu, hati Wonwoo masih terasa sakit. Nyeri masih menusuk jantungnya, juga rasa anyir yang memenuhi mulutnya, tapi harga diri Wonwoo lebih tinggi daripada menunjukkan semua kekecewaan itu di wajahnya. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan menyapa semua orang dengan ramah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu mengekor di belakang Wonwoo saat melihat sahabatnya itu masuk ke kantor.

"Sangat baik, maaf semalam menyusahkanmu." Wonwoo tersenyum singkat sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Kau selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja Wonwoo." Bisik Mingyu.

Hari itu semua orang dibuat sibuk oleh persiapan untuk peluncuran paket pernikahan terbaru. Penanggung jawab perusahaan beserta suaminya didaulat sebagai model untuk memeragakan pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan di hadapan para tamu. Sayangnya beberapa jam sebelum acara di mulai, sang atasan justru harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena proses kelahiran yang maju dari jadwal seharusnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Seru seorang pegawai yang menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan kalut. Saat pikirannya sedang kacau, mata Wonwoo jatuh pada sosok Mingyu yang tengah sibuk memberi arahan pada pegawai untuk mengulur waktu dengan memberikan pertunjukkan.

"Mingyu! Kau harus menjadi mempelai pria!"

Sejenak Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah datar sebelum mengangguk. "Aku akan menjadi mempelai pria kalau kau yang menjadi mempelai wanita."

"Ap—"

"Stt!"

Mingyu menghentikan Wonwoo yang hendak memprotes sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya.

"Jeonghan? Bisa kau kemari? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Setelah Mingyu menutup panggilan, Wonwoo menarik pergelangan tangan Mingyu dan membawanya ke sudut ruangan.

"Kau gila? Aku pria! Kita butuh wanita untuk mempelai wanita, bukan pria!"

"Tenanglah Wonwoo, di tangan Jeonghan kau akan menjadi mempelai paling cantik di dunia."

Wonwoo hampir tidak ingat bagaimana semua bisa terjadi, tapi setelah hampir selama satu jam berada di bawah sentuhan Jeonghan, kini ia memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin dalan balutan gaun pengantin serta rambut hitam panjang bergelombang di bahunya. Tangkai mawar tanpa duri melingkar membentuk mahkota bunga yang sangat indah di sekitar kening Wonwoo.

"Ini aku?"

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menjadi mempelai paling cantik di dunia."

Mingyu berucap mantab sebelum menarik lengan Wonwoo untuk berdiri, melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dan menyelipkannya di saku jas.

"Ayo kita lakukan."

Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo memasuki altar, hampir tidak ada masalah selama proses peragaan berlangsung kecuali cincin yang disiapkan tidak bisa masuk ke jari Wonwoo. Tentu saja karena ukuran yang digunakan adalah ukuran seorang wanita. Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan saat pasangan peraga meninggalkan ruangan, para tamu benar-benar dibuat terpesona dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan pasangan tersebut.

Setelah acara usai, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih harus menggunakan pakaian pengantin hingga para tamu meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika para pegawai berpamitan dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa petugas kebersihan, Wonwoo menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa berat berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Lelah?"

"Tentu saja, pakaian ini sangat berat tidak seperti jasmu." Balas Wonwoo tanpa menoleh. Tanpa melihat pun dia tahu Mingyu tengah mengekor di balik punggungnya, karena tentu saja keduanya ingin segera terlepas dari pakaian pengantin yang melekat sejak tadi.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa memakai cincin pernikahan itu."

Wonwoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Cincin itu mengingatkan Wonwoo bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Mingyu dan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Rasa nyeri itu kembali menusuk jantungnya, menyayat tanpa ampun hingga membuat kerongkongan Wonwoo mengering dan sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau segera melepas cincin itu." Saran Wonwoo pada Mingyu saat keduanya duduk di kursi ruang ganti.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja, istrimu akan berteriak histeris saat melihat suaminya menggunakan cincin pernikahan yang berbeda."

Wonwoo tertawa kering dan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Mingyu melihat matanya yang mulai memerah. Tubuhnya lelah, jadi pertahanan diri Wonwoo menjadi semakin lemah. Dia tak lagi mampu memasang tameng untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Istri? Apa yang kau bicarakan Wonwoo?"

Berjalan mendekat, Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo hingga keduanya berhadapan dan bersimpuh di depan Wonwoo yang masih menggunakan gaun pengantin. Mengamati pria cantik di hadapannya ini tengah menahan air mata.

"Wonwoo?"

Suara Mingyu terdengar begitu jauh, tapi kedua tangannya terulur merengkuh wajah Wonwoo sebelum menariknya mendekat. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka, mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, seakan semua beban yang dipikulnya bertahun-tahun terangkat. Tubuh Wonwoo mengejang saat merasakan bibir Mingyu mulai bergerak lembut di atasnya, menyadarkan Wonwoo dari keterkejutan yang mebekukan pikirannya selama beberapa saat.

Kaki Wonwoo reflek terangkat, menendang bahu Mingyu dengan _heels_ yang masih ia kenakan. Tubuh Mingyu terjerembab ke belakang, tangannya menggapai tak tentu arah hingga mendarat di ujung gaun Wonwoo dan menariknya hingga jatuh. Tubuh Wonwoo mendarat keras di atas dada bidang Mingyu, membuatnya mengerang rendah sebelum melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Mingyu.

"Jangan bercanda denganku Kim Mingyu!"

"Wonwoo, aku belum menikah."

"Bohong! Kau menggunakan cicin kawin di jari manismu!"

"Kau cemburu?"

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu darah Wonwoo seketika mendidih, kemarahannya melebihi apapun yang tengah ia rasakan. Bagaiamana bisa Mingyu menertawakan perasaannya seperti ini. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa memendam perasaan cinta terasa begitu menyakitkan? Terlebih lagi Wonwoo tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Mingyu.

"Ya aku cemburu! Apa itu salah? Saat tahu pria yang kucintai sudah menjadi milik orang lain, siapapun akan merasa cemburu!" Wonwoo berteriak sekuat tenaga, menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada Mingyu. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak normal? Aku mencintaimu sejak kita masih di bangku kuliah!"

Seketika lengan Mingyu merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukan kuat, bibirnya berkata maaf berulang kali. Mingyu tidak tahu bahwa Wonwoo mencintainya sedalam ini. Dia masih merasa getir saat mendapati Wonwoo menghilang setelah mereka bercinta, meninggalkan Mingyu di hotel tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan pergi selamanya.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo, cincin itu palsu. Aku tidak ingin para wanita mendekatiku jadi aku menggunakan cincin itu sebagai tameng. Wonwoo, maafkan aku."

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Wonwoo. Mengetahui Wonwoo begitu mencintainya hingga merasa menderita membuat Mingyu sedih. Jika dia tahu Wonwoo memiliki perasaan yang sama, dia tidak akan berlagak normal dan mengencani para wanita itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mingyu takut Wonwoo akan merasa jijik saat mengetahui Mingyu mencintainya, dan tentu saja rumor itu tidak benar karena Mingyu tidak pernah bisa bergairah saat bersama para kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonwoo."

Mingyu memutar tubuhnya, membuat Wonwoo tergeletak di bawah kungkungannya. Karena persiapan yang begitu sibuk, Mingyu belum sempat menikmati pemandangan Wonwoo dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Rambutnya masih aman tergerai di balik punggung, sedangkan gaun rendah yang memperlihatkan bahu telanjangnya membuat Mingyu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kau cantik."

"Diam sialan!"

Wonwoo menarik kerah jas Mingyu dan menyatukan bibir mereka, melepas rasa rindu yang menggumpal selama bertahun-tahun. Mingyu mengerang kasar saat merasakan bibir Wonwoo bergerak di bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak menyingkap gaun Wonwoo hingga memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, membiarkan ujung gaun pengantin menumpuk di seputar pinggang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bergidik saat merasakan tangan Mingyu membelai pahanya perlahan sebelum menarik celana dalam Wonwoo dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu ujung kakinya. Tangan Mingyu mengembara dengan tidak sabar, mencoba mengingat lekuk tubuh Wonwoo dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ming... Ah..."

Wonwoo mengerang rendah saat Mingyu menggigit bahunya, meninggalkan bekas keunguan tersebar di sana. Tak mau kalah, Wonwoo menarik jas Mingyu dan melemparnya sembarangan. Membuka kancing kemeja pria bertubuh lebih besar darinnya itu dengan tergesa-gesa, ingin segera merasakan kulit hangat Mingyu di tangannya.

"Wonwoo... Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu sejak dulu."

Mingyu mendorong satu jarinya menerobos tubuh Wonwoo, mengabaikan pekikan terkejut dari pria di bawahnya. Mingyu sudah ingin melakukannya sejak lima tahun lalu, jika saja Wonwoo tidak mengikat tangannya. Kali ini Mingyu bisa melihat dengan matanya sendiri, kerutan di antara alis Wonwoo saat jarinya bergerak teratur, juga peluh yang menghiasi keningnya. Mingyu menikmati setiap perubahan ekspresi wajah Wonwoo, menyadari bahwa semua karena perbuatannya.

"Mingyuhh... Gyuuhh..."

Suara Wonwoo terdengar putus asa, begitu menginginkan Mingyu. Ingin merasakan Mingyu menerobos tubuhnya dengan kuat dan mantap, mengisi kekosongan yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Keduanya tidak lagi bisa menahan keinginan untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka

"Sabar sayang."

Mingyu membelai pipi Wonwoo ringan kemudian menjauhkan diri, melepas kemeja yang masih membungkus tubuhnya sebelum membuka celana yang menjadi terasa begitu sempit. Wonwoo menahan nafas, pria yang telah lama dicintainya itu terlihat kokoh dan kuat. Mingyu mendapati mata Wonwoo berkelana dengan tatapan sensual, berhenti di bawah perut Mingyu sebelum lidahnya tanpa sadar membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

Pertahan diri Mingyu lenyap, dengan sigap diangkatnya sebelah kaki Wonwoo ke atas bahu. Membiarkan kaki Wonwoo yang lain melingkari pinggangnya, Mingyu menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam sekali dorongan. Sementara tubuhnya bergerak dalam irama pelan, Mingyu merangkul kaki Wonwoo yang bersandar di bahunya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

"Ahh... Ahh... Hnn... Hhh..."

Rintihan Wonwoo memenuhi indra Mingyu, mempertajam hasrat dan mengikis sisa kendali dirinya. Bibir Mingyu mengucap nama Wonwoo seperti mantra erotis, wajahnya menegang seiring dorongan tubuhnya yang semakin kuat. Tanpa peringatan Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Merangkul Wonwoo dalam pelukan erat.

"Wonwoo... Gerakkan tubuhmu, lakukan seperti lima tahun lalu."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman terbuka. Kembali mereguk kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh bibir dan lidah Mingyu sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Mingyu mengerang rendah, nafasnya terkumpul di tenggorokan saat memandang Wonwoo memuaskan dirinya dengan tubuh Mingyu. Kepalanya mendongak penuh nikmat, memamerkan leher jenjang mulus yang lembab. Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir Wonwoo hingga membuat Mingyu ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar.

"Ahhh... Ming... Hnn..."

Mingyu menyentuh titik ternikmat Wonwoo, menghujam lagi dan lagi di tempat yang sama dengan dorongan kuat. Gemrisik gaun di sekitar tubuh mereka sama sekali tak menjadi gangguang, melainkan justru membuat gairah Mingyu semakin terbakar.

"Wonwoo... Ohh... Won... ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup..."

Wonwoo mengerang tak terkendali, dahinya bersandar lemah di bahu Mingyu sedangkan bibirnya terus memohon, terisak, mengerang bahkan memaki. Mingyu tertawa rendah sebelum mempercepat irama percintaan mereka, mendorong Wonwoo ke tepi jurang kenikmatan. Bersama-sama keduanya menggeram keras saat mencapai pelepasan dan mengotori gaun penganti yang Wonwoo kenakan.

"Gajiku tidak cukup untuk mengganti biaya gaun ini." Ucap Wonwoo saat nafasnya kembali stabil.

"Kau bisa gunakan gajiku juga." Mingyu berkata santai.

"Tetap saja tidak cukup." Wonwoo merenung.

"Kalau begitu kita bakar saja dan bilang kalau gaunnya hilang."

Wonwoo tergelak dan memukul bahu Mingyu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Mingyu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Karena hatinya sudah menjadi milik Mingyu seutuhnya. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat atau bahkan ditawar.

_Tamat_

* * *

Adegan naena Cuma sekali cek jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau kalimat nggak nyambung. Mau nulis ff model apapun, kalo udah masuk adegan naena bawaan capek. Capek bayangin, capek nyari kata, capek ngatur posisi, capek baper. Wkwkwkwkwk...


End file.
